Belleza
by eme-ele
Summary: Al pensar en la palabra 'belleza', a Juvia solo se le viene una persona a la mente. Y a Gray le pasa exactamente igual. [One-shot] Imagen de portada: Atsuo Ueda. ¡Feliz San Valentín!


**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La imagen de portada pertenece a Atsuo Ueda.

* * *

**-Belleza-**

* * *

Aunque la belleza es algo totalmente subjetivo e indeterminado por lo general, para Juvia no había un ser más perfecto que Gray. Así de simple era para ella. Desde que le había otorgado la posibilidad de vivir fuera de la tormenta que era su existencia, la maga de agua se había dado cuenta de que Gray no era solo bello por fuera –algo que vislumbró en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto con su rostro y su cuerpo–, sino también por dentro.

La bondad del chico la había encandilado desde que la derrotó en aquella batalla de su antiguo gremio contra Fairy Tail, liberándola en el proceso, y, años después, todavía seguía igual de enamorada que el primer día.

Juvia era alguien muy paciente, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que Gray se decidiera a dar el paso de estar con ella, pero estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo. Aunque, claro, eso no impedía que siguiera intentando llamar su atención de manera totalmente directa.

Por eso, aquel catorce de febrero, se había esmerado al máximo. Todos los años, la chica le regalaba algo al mago de hielo, quien recibía los obsequios de buena gana, pero nunca los devolvía.

Sin embargo, ese Día de San Valentín iba a ser especial, pues varias chicas del gremio habían alentado a Juvia, diciendo que estaban seguras de que este año Gray, por fin, le daría algo.

Al principio, no había querido hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, pero cada noche en su habitación se imaginaba los posibles regalos que el chico podría hacerle y el corazón se le derretía de felicidad.

Sentada detrás de una columna del gremio, Juvia abrió la caja de bombones que sostenía entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que le había salido algo decente, pues sus dotes culinarias no eran demasiado sobresalientes, y estaba contenta por ello, pero también muy nerviosa.

No sabía si serían lo suficientemente buenos para Gray. Se asomó un poco hacia el otro lado de la columna, donde el chico, sentado alrededor de una de las mesas del gremio, charlaba con Erza y Mirajane.

–¿Se lo vas a dar ya o qué? –preguntó Erza firmemente.

–Shh, calla que viene por ahí –le reprochó Gray mientras se colocaba el dedo índice sobre los labios.

Juvia, después de mucho tiempo pensando, se decidió a acercarse a aquella mesa. Llevaba la caja con los bombones detrás de la espalda. Se paró justo enfrente de Gray y, completamente sonrojada, se dirigió hacia él.

–Gray-sama, ¿podrías acompañar a Juvia un momento? Tiene algo que darte…

El chico pensó que no había nadie más adorable en todo el universo. Un cosquilleo se le adentró en el cuerpo y le dieron ganas de levantarse y abrazarla, pero se logró contener, justo como llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo. Algunas veces desearía ser un poquito más honesto y aceptar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, aún necesitaba más tiempo para poder entregarse al cien por cien. Sabía que, si dejaba en ese momento aflorar sus sentimientos, aquello no saldría bien, porque Juvia merecía que él estuviese por y para ella por completo.

No obstante, no podía negar que le encantaban las muestras de cariño que la chica tenía con él.

Gray se levantó sin demasiada prisa y ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería del gremio; el único lugar en el que en ese momento podían estar solos.

Cuando llegaron, Juvia se puso enfrente de él, con el corazón galopándole con insistencia dentro del pecho, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Extendió la caja rosa en forma de corazón, mientras Gray, sabiendo que ella no podía verlo, la miraba con una sonrisa dulce plasmada en el rostro.

Deslizó las manos hacia la caja para sujetarla y fue ahí cuando la chica levantó la mirada para verlo. Gray la abrió y ante él se presentó una buena cantidad de bombones, pero, eso sí, todos con su apariencia.

–Muchas gracias, Juvia. Me gustan mucho, pero… ¿por qué tienen que tener todos mi cara? –preguntó el chico un poco nervioso. No le agradaba demasiado cuando Juvia hacía eso, aunque apreciaba el gesto.

–Pues es obvio. Porque eres muy guapo, Gray-sama –exclamó llena de alegría, con los ojos brillándole, radiantes.

Gray se quedó congelado. ¿Cómo podía Juvia hablar de belleza si no era capaz de verse a sí misma a través de su mirada negra? Para él, Juvia era perfecta, era preciosa y le resultaba una desfachatez que resaltara su belleza, deslumbrando ella tanto como lo hacía.

–Bu-bueno, pues gracias, en serio.

Se dio la vuelta algo nervioso, sin haber sido capaz de hacer lo que tenía planeado, y Juvia, al ver que las cosas no habían salido como pensaba, se sintió algo culpable y decepcionada. Al poco rato, lo vio marchándose del gremio.

Toda la tarde estuvo esperando allí por si regresaba. Sus pocas esperanzas le decían que habría dejado el regalo en su casa y había ido a buscarlo, pero, a la llegada del atardecer, decidió desistir.

Con el semblante triste, se encaminó hacia Fairy Hills. Su mente estaba llena de dudas, pues no sabía en qué había fallado exactamente. Tal vez Gray había considerado que los bombones no se parecían a él o no le gustaba aquel tipo de chocolate.

Solo una voz pudo arrancarla de sus pensamientos.

–¡Juvia!

Al oír a Gray llamándola, frenó en seco. Se dio la vuelta y vio cómo se acercaba hacia ella, mientras su pulso se incrementaba con cada paso del chico.

Gray tomó aire profundamente y, sin hacer siquiera pausas, dijo:

–Perdona que no te lo haya dado antes. Te he traído un regalo.

Juvia ni se había dado cuenta de que Gray llevaba una bolsa entre las manos hasta que se la puso casi en la cara, totalmente presa de los nervios.

–¿Para Juvia? –preguntó titubeando mientras Gray, sonrojado hasta las orejas, asentía levemente.

La maga introdujo la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó de allí un precioso gorro, que era azul como los que ella solía llevar, pero adornado con un corazón blanco. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente.

–E-espero que te guste. La idea fue de Mira-chan, pero lo escogí yo. No sé si será de tu agrado…

En medio de aquella verborrea incesante producida por el miedo al rechazo, Gray sintió a Juvia abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo, mientras la oía sollozar debido a la alegría que aquello le había provocado.

–Este es el día más bonito de la vida de Juvia –susurró la chica despacio.

Gray le correspondió al abrazo y sonrió. Aquel día también estaba siendo uno de los más especiales que había pasado junto a ella.

Y ahí se dio cuenta: belleza era estar a su lado, sentir su calidez, su tacto, recibir sus atenciones, ser consciente de que lo amaba y de que él correspondía ese sentimiento.

La definición perfecta de belleza para Gray era, sin duda alguna, Juvia Lockser.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aunque en mi país técnicamente ya no es catorce de febrero, no quería pasar la oportunidad de escribir de estos dos. No estaba segura sobre qué pareja escribir para este día, pero al ver el fanart de Atsuo Ueda se me encendió la bombilla.

En cualquier caso, ¡feliz San Valentín! Si tienes pareja, disfrútalo y si no, pues también. Recuerda que siempre te quedará la OTP.

En fin, espero que hayáis disfrutado este fic, aunque no sea gran cosa.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
